The object of this project is to study the pathogenesis of herpes simplex virus ganglionic infection (acute and chronic) and viral reactivation. Biological studies are concerned with immune control of the infection, development of an in vivo model of reactivation, and infection of autonomic ganglia. Molecular studies are concerned with the state and expression of the viral genome in acute and chronic infection, and the biochemical changes in reactivation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Yamamoto, H., Walz, M.A., and Notkins, A.L.: Viral-specific Thymidine Kinase in Sensory Ganglia of Mice Infected with Herpes Simplex Virus. Virology 76:866-869, 1977. Walz, M.A., Price, R.W., Hayashi, K., Katz, B.J., and Notkins, A.L.: Effect of Immunization on Acute and Latent Infections of Vagino-uterine Tissue with Herpes Simplex Virus Types 1 and 2. J. Inf. Dis. 135:744-752, 1977.